


you were there for me all along

by yellow_sunrise



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Pep talks, Post-Canon, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Alya struggles to complete an assignment and Marinette is there with the sweetest pep talk
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	you were there for me all along

Marinette watched with worry as Alya fretted over her assignment, her notes strewn about the floor. Marinette couldn’t understand how Alya worked like that for hours, bent over as she was, but she wasn’t about to break her focus

“I’m a hack. I was never meant to be a journalist!” Alya groaned, her eyes falling closed as she fell backwards.

Marinette left her newest project on her desk and crawled over to Alya, placing the girl’s head in her lap.

“That’s not true. You’re great at being a journalist. You were the administrator of one of Paris’s most famous blogs as a teenager, helped expose a terrorist, organized clean up efforts after the great fire of 2020  _ and _ ,” Marinette tapped Alya’s forehead with a teasing smile. “--uncovered the identities of Paris’s heroes. Not to mention you were one yourself.” Marinette said. Alya perked up a bit at the praise but deflated a bit.

“All of that and I can’t write anything else. No reports, no academic papers. I’m Icarus. I flew too close to the sun and now I can’t write anything else. I thinkI need a break,” Alya said suddenly, sitting up so fast that she almost headbutted Marinette.

Marinette shrugged.

“Hey I know all about burning out. Take a trip somewhere, go explore the world. I mean I think we can both say we’ve had about enough of Paris for a while.” Marinette said.

“Liar. You love this city.” Alya smiled softly at Marinette who shrugged, caught in her lie.

“Yeah. All my dreams came true here.” Marinette sighed.

Yeah like being with  _ Adrien _ ,” Alya cooed, her tone teasing and over saturated with cheesiness. Marinette burst into laughter and pushed Alya’s face away playfully.

“Yeah that, but also I finally got to meet someone who really loves me, understands me, and looks out for me. Someone I trust with not just my heart but my life.” Marinette said. “My best friend.” she said laughing at the look on Alya’s face.

“You know if you propose to Adrien like that he’ll say yes in a heartbeat,” Alya teased. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“You think so? He might find it a bit awkward since I was actually talking about you.”

Alya falls silent and stares at Marinette incredulously.

“Me?”

“Yeah. You. What, you’re surprised?”

“Yeah I mean, Adrien had been your partner since day one and he supported you that first time too.”

“So did you,” Marinette countered. Alya pursed her lips.

“Yeah, but I don’t know it feels like Adrien was the inspiration. Well, him as Chat Noir.” Alya amended. Marinette eyes Alya before smiling

“You know who the first person Ladybug saved?”

“Yeah Ivan and Mylene.” Alya said quickly. She’d missed the actual fight at the Eiffel Tower but she remembered the accounts she’d compiled at the time.

“Nope. They were second and third. You wanna know who I saved earlier that day? You know it actually.” Marinette said. Alya stared before realization flickered across her face.

“Me?”

“Mhm.”

“But the day before you helped them too--”

“No, that was Marinette in the mask. Not Ladybug. I wasn’t ladybug back then. Just a scared teenager trying to do what a tiny god told her to.” Marinette hummed. Alya waited for Marinette to elaborate, but Marinette stayed quiet.

“Okay, but how did saving me from a car make you Ladybug?” Alya asked.

“Alya, that whole time I was afraid. In fact I was only out because I wasn going to give you your purse so  _ you _ could be Ladybug. I didn’t think I could do it and then I saw that car pin you. My brand new friend who was in danger because I was going to give up. I heard you scream and I knew that I had to save you. I was the only one who could. So I did.” Marinette explained. Alya teared up.

“Mari...that’s literally the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” she cooed. Marinette laughed.

“Well that's not all. I’ve been living by a certain motto ever since we met. Wanna know what it is?”

“Yeah,” Alya nodded, starting to cry just a little but Marinette only smiles.

“All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. MAjestia mady have said it first but you saying that to me and helping me stand up to Chloe for the first time in years really opened my eyes.” 

Marinette barely blinked before Alya threw her arms around Marinette and sobbed into her neck, while Marinette rubbed her back.

“Marinette how did I get such an amazing friend like you?”

“I ask myself that all the time,” Marinette laughed, tearing up a little as well. She’d never told Alya how she’d inspired her and she felt better for having done it.

Both women stayed cuddled up even as the sound of the front door being opened disturbed the quiet. It was Nino, here to give Alya a ride back home, and Adrien tagged along, as one does.

“Wow, is it going that badly?” Adrien asked, gesturing to Alya’s face. Nino elbowed Adrien before dropping to his knees to cup Alya’s face.

“Al, you okay?” he asked and Alya nodded.

“Nino I’ve decided that I’m dating Marinette now. YOu can either join me or we’re breaking up,” she said. Nino glanced at Marinette for help, but she only smirked.

“Sorry Lahiffe. I just wooed your girl.” she said sticking her tongue out.

“That’s kinda hot though,” Nino admitted. Alya laughed and playfully smacked his arm.

“Oh my gosh, stop. You’re lucky I'm straight, I seriously almost fell in love with Marinette just now.” Alya laughed. Arien sighed.

“How could you not? She’s an angel.” he leaned down to kiss the crown of Marinette’s head, his hand touching her back briefly.

“As cute as this all is, Alya you have that appointment with your advisor soon.” Nino said. Alya grunted.

“Ugh, I almost forgot about that. Thanks babe. Help me up?” she asked, reaching up and making grabby hands at Nino who chuckled and hauled her up. They gathered her things and Alya paused to rest a hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Thanks girl. For...for everything.”

“Anytime,” Marinette smiled. Alya and Nino left, with a blown kiss and wave respectively. Adrien hauled Marinette up and pulled her close, pecking her nose.

“What was that all about?”

“A little girl talk.”

“Oh? I may not be a girl but this kitty wants to know.” Adrien said, nuzzling her neck. Marinette guffawed as his long hair tickled her. 

“Nope, not allowed my kitty. Besides, I don’t ask what you and Nino are always snickering about these days,” she said, tapping his nose. He pretended to bite at her finger, smirking when she stuck her tongue out.

“That’s because you’ll know eventually. But enough about that. I am home now and I would like to cuddle with my girlfriend,” he said, lifting her up before she could protest and made his way to the couch, a large overstuffed bright yellow thing she fell in love with at a thrift store about three months ago. It was huge, and took up most of the living room but she loved it. It was perfect for snuggling.

“Well, who am I to deny such a humble request?” she asked, smiling with her whole face. He laid down first and she snuggled up so that her head was resting on his collarbone. With a quick adjustment they were cuddled up and Adrien reached for a blanket covering her arms, which he knew were always cold.

“Comfy?” he asked. She hummed, barely awake.

“Good,” he chuckled. “I know you’re sleepy, trying to get your online boutique up.” She let out a breath and he rubbed her arms under the blanket.

“Yeah, I know. But look on the brightside, if you move into my place, you’ll have a whole sewing room,”

Marinette’s breaths stuttered and she looked up at Adrien sleepily.

“Huh?”

“Move in with me princess.” he said, without preamble and she narrowed her eyes.

“I thought that was a guest room?”

Adrien kissed her forehead.

“Nope. I remember you telling me the exact measurements you’d want for a sewing room. Think of it as an incentive to choose to live with me.” he cajoled, She snorted, lifting herself up to kiss him languidly. When she pulled away they were both starstruck.

“As if you’d need to try that hard. I’d live in a ditch to be with you, my prince.”

“I love it when you call me that,” he sighed. She laughed and cupped his face.

“The answer is yes kitty. We’ll discuss logistics later. But for now, I’m a sleepy bug and I want to rest, okay?”

Rather than verbally answer, Adrien wrapped his arms around her and burrowed into the couch.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Marinette and I drink our 'Loving Alya Césaire Juice'  
> This is posted from my phone so updated tags will be added later. Let me know if there are formatting issues.


End file.
